


A Debt Gained

by Scrawlix



Category: Angela: Asgard's Assassin, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawlix/pseuds/Scrawlix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel gives nothing for free. </p><p>Just smut. A fantasy I had in my head featuring my favourite redhead (Natasha) and my new other favourite redhead (Angela).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Debt Gained

She was shoved into the wall so violently that the back of her head connected painfully with the plaster. It didn't stop her though. It only added to the frantic energy coiling in her chest like a striking snake. Breathing in sharply through her nose, she smelled the sweat and the blood, the gunpowder and smoke that lingered on her skin from the battle they had just fought. Teeth bit into her lip, dragging a ragged gasp from her throat. 

"Be quiet. They will hear us." The rough voice growled in her ear. She received a nip to the side of her neck as she kept squirming, her hips grinding in a desperate attempt to find some ease for the tension she was feeling. "I said, quiet." The voice warned again, a hand wrapping around her neck and squeezing ever so slightly. 

Natasha went still under that grip, the power and the danger warring with the desperate, sloppy need that held her in a vice. "Do it." She snarled, bracing her hands against the wall and pushing into the hand. 

The warrior stared down at her for a long moment, face stony and devoid of emotion. "So impatient, little woman." 

"Do it." She growled again, pulling a knife from a sheath at her side and holding it to the other woman's neck. "If you don't, I'll fucking kill you."

"As if you could." Her lip curled, teeth baring in contempt. Regardless of the blade held against her throat, hands dropped and yanked at the buckles that held Natasha's webbing in place. The zipper to her suit came undone and the cool air met her flesh causing her to groan and the knife to waver. Fingers slid beneath her suit to curl around her hip. She groaned again at the contact, letting the knife drop to the floor with the rest of her discarded kit. 

The warrior grabbed the dropped knife and sliced through the material of her suit, ignoring Natasha's protests. "Be quiet or I will stop." She said in a low voice, clapping a hand over her mouth. "If we are discovered, we'll both be in trouble. Do you want that?" She didn't wait for an answer before dropping the knife, her work destroying the garments complete. She grabbed one of Natasha's thighs, hooking her wrist underneath and hoisting her up the wall with one arm to place a leg on each shoulder. 

"Oh fuck, Angela. Just do it." Natasha hissed impatiently, rolling her hips. She was carried across the room and slammed onto a table on her back, the angel bent down and dragged her teeth along the subtle cleft of her vulva as the material was pulled tight against her. Angela could taste her, her musk had saturated the cloth and she licked again and nipped at the supple flesh. Her eyes traced the line of Natasha's tight body, arched against the heavy wooden table. Her breasts strained against the confines of her shredded bodysuit, flesh slick with sweat and flushed beautifully. 

Angela grabbed the open sides of the suit and the reinforced lycra gave way like wet tissue, baring her to Angela's brilliant gaze. The angel stood and yanked the top of the suit down, twisting it until it forced Natasha's hands behind her. With the smaller woman trussed, she grinned and let her massive wings stretch over the table and cover the two of them. Peppering her torso with kisses, she then bit down hard on her areola, causing Natasha to jump and bite back a shuddering groan. She licked the inflamed flesh, nuzzled softly and sucked a nipple, holding it captive in her teeth and flicking her tongue across it. Her hand sought out her other breast, fingers pinching and pulling, eliciting more shuddering groans from the supine woman. 

Kissing her way down the middle of her body, Angela's tongue traced the dip of her bellybutton. The anticipation of release made Natasha squirm and whimper which made Angela growl and bite down on the jut of her hip. Then she was there, her fingertips travelling along the lush folds of her pussy, tracing back to clutch her ass cheeks and lift her off the table. Natasha's legs opened wide, the only thing keeping her up was one strong arm across her rear. She clapped her own hand around her mouth to smother the scream as Angela pushed her tongue into her. Her teeth nibbled and tugged at her flesh, each movement causing her to moan into her palm which was still clamped over her mouth. 

Sensing that their time alone was quickly coming to an end, Angela sucked Natasha's clit into her mouth and felt the woman's body lift off the table. She released it, tracing circles around the soft bud until Natasha was quivering with the first spasms of her orgasm. It was then that Angela withdrew slightly, her mouth quirked in a wicked smile as she spoke, "If I give you this, know that you now are in my debt. At any time, I can collect. And know that I _will_ collect, Natasha." Her words were husky and dark with promise.

"Do it!" The assassin snarled, piercing the angel with a smouldering green glare. 

"So be it," She breathed into Natasha's twitching cunt before dipping her head to flick and nibble the lush folds of her sex. Natasha cupped her breasts and twisted her nipples, the pain of it adding to the fire burning low in her belly. Her thighs clenched down on Angela's neck, her armor digging painfully into the tender flesh there. She didn't take her eyes off the angel, who seemed to devour her orgasm as it rolled over her. Her body arched off the table, quivering like a taut bowstring. She gritted out a ragged groan, twitching as Angela flicked her tongue over her clit for the final time. She collapsed bonelessly onto the table in a graceless clatter of exhausted limbs. 

The wings curled back, Angela stood and watched the woman with heavily hooded eyes. A small smile settled on her lips which glistened with Natasha's juices. Natasha struggled to sit and shrugged into the sleeves of her ruined suit that the Widow's Bite bracelets kept her from completely pulling off. She reached up and wrapped her hand around Angela's neck, pulling her down for a deep, lazy kiss. 

"Remember, Natasha. Remember and be prepared for I will come to collect what I am owed."

"Heven help me, I'll be ready." The spy whispered and released her neck.


End file.
